Pancakes
by neversayinggoodbye
Summary: ficlet. it envolves pretty much Klaine, Quinn and Beth. may sound weird, but give it a shot


**A/N:** Here I am writing ficlets while I have a bunch of chapters to update. So much for being organized.

Well, I had this idea while eating pancakes one morning and this dialogue just popped into my head. When something like this happens, it should be written. So I just did it.

Just to explain some stuff:

Yes. Klaine happened in a different time than Quinn's pregnancy in this. I would never write about two seventeen year olds getting married and having to raise a kid, it's too damn unrealistic for me.

I have no idea of how Quinn knew it was Beth there at the table, but let's just say that she knew their last names, and with google these days…

Well, enjoy (:

* * *

><p>She was sitting alone at the table of the diner, silently enjoying her meal – a plate full of pancakes and fruits – when the blond woman showed up and asked nicely if she could sit next to her. "I could really use some company right now" the woman said, as Elisabeth agreed gently.<p>

That's how Beth was. Even though sometimes she could feel really pissed at the world, she couldn't help but being gentle to strangers. It was like that since she could remember.

"Never seen you around Breadstix before. Moved in to town recently?" the woman asked, even though she was being nice and making small talk, there was a hidden nervousness in her question that Beth didn't seem to understand at first.

She sighed and answered the lady.

"Well, no. I'm from New York but my dads are visiting my grandparents, but now they went to deal with some business and I was left here to have lunch, but these pancakes seemed more interesting" she said, simply, as the woman observed her.

"So, what's your name?" the woman asked. Beth got a little uncomfortable with the question, but couldn't deny that she wanted to continue talking to the woman.

"It's Elisabeth, but no one ever calls me like that. Well, except daddy, when he's mad. Since he never gets mad…" she answered again, grinning as the woman smiled at her.

"Well, Beth, I'm Quinn" she said, smiling as she extended a hand for Beth, who took it and smiled back.

Beth looked at her plate of pancakes and to the opposite side, where Quinn was sitting.

"Hey, why aren't you eating? Papa always says people gotta eat in small periods of time to stay in good shape and healthy. Come on, order something" Beth said, in her inviting way of being, as Quinn simply smiled tenderly to the girl and took the menu beside her.

"So, you got two dads, right? How is that so?" Quinn asked, trying her best to sound interested, but not too much.

"Well, they adopted me. Actually, not really adoption, but I was a surrogate baby. They were recently married and wanted a kid. They say I'm actually from this city, you know"

"And how old are you?" Quinn asked. Of course she knew how old Beth was. She could never forget that, but she didn't want their conversation to end. She just wanted to hear Beth's voice a bit more.

"I'm just fourteen, but I'll turn fiteen in two months" Beth answered, pausing a bit to chew on the pancakes as Quinn tilted her head lightly to observe the girl. She couldn't help it.

"I have a son. He's only four, but he's really a dream come true" Quinn commented, as Beth smiled at her.

The waitress came with Quinn's order – a small salad and tomato juice. Beth looked at her plate and giggled.

"You eat just like pappa. Are you obsessed with weight?" she asked, still giggling and eating more of her pancakes, just to emphasize.

"Well, not really, no. you'll see when you grow up a bit more. I used to have the perfect metabolism and I could eat a thousand meals a day and wouldn't get fat, but then…" Quinn said, suddenly feeling sad. She knew her metabolism stopped being that fast because of her teen pregnancy, and by being in front of her daughter, without said person knowing about it, she felt terrible for how stupid she was when she was sixteen and hated on her own kid for making her a little big chubby. Now she knew it was one of the worst things she ever did.

"So, how did your dads contacted someone for being their surrogate?" she felt the need to ask. She needed to know how the Hummel – Anderson's had told her all about it.

"Oh, I never got into the details, but I know it was some pregnant high school girl with problems at home. They told me she seemed kind and with a good heart, so they did it" Beth answered, totally oblivious to the reasons why Quinn was making so many questions.

"I… I guess I never really got into details because I never needed it, you know? I've always had everything I've ever needed from my dads. I've never been that type of adopted child that just has the incredible urge to know their biological parents and stuff" she shrugged, as if it was nothing.

It really was nothing for her, and Quinn had to understand it. She had to put in her head that she'd never get to have the life she could've with Beth.

"Yeah, it's pretty great you got good parents then, right?" Quinn said, as she was already finishing her salad.

"Oh yeah. But there's one thing I've always wanted to do. I've always wanted to say thank you to my surrogate mother. You know, for letting me have a chance with my dads. They're really the best thing in my life" Beth said, as something by the window caught her attention.

"Hey, speaking of them. They're right across the street!" Beth said, as she waved and smiled.

Quinn turned around to see the men holding each other's hands in an affectionate way, and looked down to the floor.

"Excuse me Beth, I just gotta go to the restroom for a second" she said, getting out of the chair in the same moment the couple entered the diner.

"Honey, come on, we gotta go to grandpa's house now so we can give them a proper good bye!" Kurt said, as he found Beth by the table, the pancakes already finished in her plate.

"okay pappa, just gonna grab my stuff in here and pay"

"Honey, who was that blond woman you were talking to?" Blaine asked, caressing Beth's curly hair.

"Oh, just some nice woman that wanted company for lunch. We talked a little bit, but she had to go to the restroom. Her name's Quinn, she's really nice" she said, as the three of them walked towards the door.

Kurt and Blaine immediately looked at each other. They knew that name, Quinn Fabray. Of course they knew who she was. They would never be able to forget the name of the person who gave them the most wonderful present someone could ever give them. They smiled at each other, as Beth continued babbling about the giant piece of cake that was waiting for her in Grandpa Burt's house.


End file.
